mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of kharacters in MK-TAC
Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Reptile * Raiden * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Kano * Liu Kang * Goro * Shang Tsung Mortal Kombat II * Kitana * Mileena * Jade * Smoke * Noob Saibot * Kung Lao * Jax * Baraka * Kintaro * Shao Kahn Mortal Kombat: Blood and Thunder * Hydro Mortal Kombat 3 * Ermac * Rain * Khameleon * Nightwolf * Kabal * Sindel * Stryker * Sheeva * Motaro * Cyrax * Sektor * Aqua Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Ruby * Hideyoshi * Komodai * Asgaarth Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero * Sareena * Fujin * Quan Chi * Shinnok * Grandmaster Oniro * Kia Mortal Kombat 4 * Jarek * Kai * Reiko * Tanya * Belokk Mortal Kombat Conquest * Siro * Taja * Vorpax Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * Tremor * No-Face * Vapor * Tasia Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Bo' Rai Cho * Mavado * Kenshi Takahashi * Li Mei * Hsu Hao * Frost * Drahmin * Nitara * Moloch Mortal Kombat: Deception * Kobra * Kira * Dairou * Darrius * Shujinko * Hotaru * Havik * Ashrah * Onaga Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Daegon * Taven * Wu Lae Mortal Kombat 9 * Cyber Sub-Zero * Skarlet * Ruutuu Mortal Kombat X * Cassie Cage * Kotal Kahn * D'Vorah * Erron Black * Kung Jin * Takeda Takahashi * Ferra/Torr * Jacqui Briggs * Triborg * Forrest Fox * King Gorbak Mortal Kombat 11 * Kronika * Geras * Kollector * Cetrion Mortal Kombat 12: Onaga's Revenge (Thegamingzambi) * Lotus - Liu Kang and Kitana's son. He possesses the traits and abilities of Liu Kang and Kitana (Kitana's fan blades, Liu Kang's fire) * Rose - Cetrion's daughter. She uses plant based weapons to attack enemies (Life Scythe, Rose Chakrams) Mortal Kombat Project * Leviathan Introducing New Characters * Alice - A denizen of Chaosrealm and the daughter of Havik. Unlike her father, Alice does not see chaos as justice. Armed with Chaosrealm's finest weaponry, she tips the scales of good and evil in the final battle. * Khaos - A hellish Oni created by Quan Chi, he serves the Netherrealm as its last-resort weapon. As his anger rises, so does his power. * Hornbuckle - The forgotten Shaolin Monk. Disguised as Shadow Priest, he had kept his presence secret until the final battle. * Flame - One of Earthrealm's elemental warriors. Despite his awesome power and fighting prowess, Flame has quite an attitude to boot. He's also a member of the White Lotus and an adviser of the Special Forces. Guest Fighters *Batman *Joker *Superman *The Flash *Green Lantern *Harley Quinn *Wonder Woman *Catwoman *Deathstroke *Lex Luthor *Darkseid *Spawn *Rayne *Terminator *Robocop *Bayonetta *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Leatherface *Michael Myers *Ghostface *Predator *Alien *Pennywise *Pinhead *Ash Williams *Deadpool *Wolverine *Kratos *Doomguy Final Boss *Blaze (Unplayable) DLCs * Dylan Roth (Free Pre-Order Bonus) * Kelani Kahnum * Sheborg Category:Lists Category:Mortal Kombat - The Armageddon Chronicles